Golden Salad
by Radika Sundari
Summary: 30 drabble de los Caballeros Dorados conviviendo entre si en el universo original. Historias sin continuidad estricta.
1. 1

Advertencias: OoC, lime, lemmon, trío, yaoi.

Tipo: Aventura, amistad, romance. Universo Original.

Personajes Principales: Los catorce dorados

1 – Queso – Death Mask + Camus + Shion

Estaban muertos, eso no era una novedad. La novedad resultaba el exquisito banquete que los espectros les estaban ofreciendo. Los tres santos se miraban entre sí, bastante inseguros de si aquello era un mal sueño o meramente una estratagema del enemigo, en toda su estancia en el Inframundo jamás habían comido cosa alguna y de pronto estaban ante una mesa con las más finas viandas del reino.

Shion suspiró, fuertemente tentado, aquella mesa le recordaba las cenas solitarias en el templo patriarcal; había cordero ahumado, vino caliente con especias, quesos de todos los tipos, frutas de todos los países… llevaba trece años muerto y sin probar alimento, ¡al demonio!, se sirvió un poco de lo que tenía más a la mano y comenzó a comer.

Death Mask y Camus se miraron entre sí, desconfiando un momento por la actitud aquel hombre, ambos lo habían creído más prudente. Se mantuvieron erguidos y quietos un poco más, sufriendo ante el ruido que hacía Shion: el de los cubiertos contra el plato y el de los sorbos de licor. Camus fue el primero en caer, ¡era vino, por todos los cielos! Él no había pasado un solo día de su vida sin beber por lo menos una copa. Escogió el que tenía el mejor aroma, lo paladeo despacio, profundamente emocionado.

El italiano los estuvo mirando un buen rato, pensaba que ambos estaban locos, que su comportamiento era absurdo. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que mientras más comían, más sólidos se iban volviendo, más vivos, entonces se apresuró a comer él también. Estaban renaciendo de una forma de lo más extraña, seguro que era una trampa.

Sí lo era, aquella vida era pasajera, si querían perpetuarla tendrían que pagarla con la cabeza de Atenea.


	2. 2 - 4

Advertencias: como subir un drabble por vez es muy lento, comenzaré a subir tres.

2 – Nido – Aioros + Kanon + Dohko –262 palabras

Los tres se miraban entre sí, extraordinariamente serios. Shion había anunciado un deseo de abdicar al puesto de patriarca y aquel asiento volvía a quedar disponible. El lemuriano había preguntado también quién deseaba sustituirlo, Saga se había negado de inmediato; pero tres caballeros dorados habían dado un paso adelante al mismo tiempo.

Kanon no quería seguir compartiendo la armadura de su hermano, si Saga había llegado al poder él también podía. Había dirigido a los ejércitos de Poseidón durante muchos años, tenía la experiencia necesaria y había demostrado su lealtad varias veces, quería el trono, quería llegar al puesto más alto, demostrarse a sí mismo su propio valor.

Dohko había luchado en dos guerras, había entrenado decenas de discípulos para el Santuario, había sido el consejero del viejo patriarca, nadie sabía como él los movimientos internos de la diplomacia y la política; era inteligente y paciente, era el sucesor perfecto. Además llevaba doscientos años como soldado, se merecía un ascenso.

Aioros había salvado la vida de la diosa, había sido una guía incorpórea durante la guerra, había sido elegido anteriormente, consideraba que era el candidato más legítimo; Kanon había sido un traidor en un nido de enemigos y Dohko era demasiado anticuado, se necesitaba sangre nueva y pura para aquellos tiempos.

Lanzaron sus argumentos por turnos, luego se ofendieron con las últimas palabras de Aioros, comenzaron a gritar, luego a golpear; terminaron en una refriega de todos contra todos mientras el resto de la orden se reía a carcajadas.

Al final Shion tuvo que renunciar a su idea de retirarse, con aquellos bufones no se podía contar.

3 – Algodón – Aldebarán x Aioria x Shaka – 203 palabras

Cuando Shaka le había dicho que deseaba hacer un trío y que él le viera mientras alguien más le penetraba, Aioria había creído que era una buena idea, sonaba sensual y excitante, se había imaginado a su amante sucumbir ante algún compañero anónimo sobre las sábanas de algodón, mientras él guiaba y disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Cuando Shaka le había dicho a quién quería para participar con ellos, el griego se había sentido extrañado, ¿quería compartir la cama con Aldebarán?, la idea era sencillamente rara. El brasileño era el más heterosexual de los doce, hasta donde sabía; y él que menos hubiera esperado que fuera atractivo para su amante.

Fue igualmente sorpresivo que el guardián de tauro aceptara unirse al experimento. Una vez que lo vio desnudo, Aioria se desengañó de aquel supuesto trío y se sintió bastante molesto. Aldebarán era un gigante, literalmente y en todos los sentidos. Él mismo no podía dirigir, aquel sabía lo que estaba haciendo y de pronto Aioria tuvo la horrible seguridad de que lo único que Shaka había querido era poder engañarlo con su consentimiento y además con alguien que tenía un miembro mucho más grande.

Fue la última vez que accedió a cualquiera de sus propuestas.

4 – Amanecer – Mu + Shura + Saga – 165 palabras

Contemplaban la luz nacer en silencio. Había tensión e incomodidad en el ambiente y Mu solamente quería irse de allí. Era normal que Shura guardara resentimiento hacia Saga, que le había obligado a seguir sus directrices a través del control mental, lo anormal es que él se viera en medio justo cuando se apuraban a discutir el tema.

Mu había visto moverse un par de veces los labios de Shura y sabía instintivamente que no tardaría en escupir sus reproches, apuró el paso tratando de dejarlos atrás, pero Saga lo apuró también, tratando de impedir quedarse a solas con el español. Después de todo por eso le había pedido a Shion enviar un tercer caballero a la misión, para evitarse una situación violenta. Sin embargo cuando la tensión siguió subiendo de nivel lamentó que ese caballero hubiera sido Mu, pues el ariano se desapareció a mitad de un paso y la lluvia de recriminaciones llovió sobre él sin que hubiera ningún lugar a dónde huir.


	3. 5-6-7

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, yaoi, trío

.

5– Pijama – Dohko x Milo x Afrodita – 283 palabras

.

Estaban retozando en la cama, totalmente desnudos, los ecos del octavo templo devolvían sus risas y los chasquidos de sus labios. Milo siempre se ponía nervioso ante Afrodita, su compañero tenía una experiencia arrolladora y unos gustos exigentes que lo hacían sentir afortunado, pero vulnerable cada vez que compartían la cama.

El ruido de unos pasos se coló en lo profundo de su mente, mas se obligó a ignorarlo, si se distraía iba a hacerlo enojar. Afrodita en cambio lo empujó sin miramientos, preparándose a recibir aquel invasor a su privacidad.

Se trataba de Dohko, que vestido con una pijama con dibujos de animales llegaba con una sonrisa, si se percató de la situación que estaban compartiendo decidió ignorarlo. Su baja estatura y su cabello mal cortado le daban un aspecto absurdamente infantil, aunque la botella de vino que llevaba en el brazo desmentía su inocencia.

–No podía dormir, así que vine a compartir esto con ustedes.

Con total desfachatez se trepó en la cama, sobre las sábanas, colocándose entre ellos. Totalmente asombrados, los dos amantes aceptaron la copa que les ofrecía y se bebieron el vino. Era fuerte, y no tardó en embriagarlos.

A penas un poco más tarde la noche recuperó su ambiente inicial, aunque ahora la cama tuviera tres ocupantes y no dos. Sencillamente Dohko había escuchado los arrumacos y había querido unirse, le pareció que la forma más sencilla de lograrlo era no preguntarles.

A la mañana siguiente Milo supo que no tendría que volverse a sentir nervioso frente Afrodita, sí, el sueco era más experimentado que él, pero Dohko les había demostrado que –incluso los dos juntos– no eran más que un par de niños comparados con él.

.

.

6 – Taza – Kanon x Afrodita, Afrodita x Aldebarán – 208 palabras

.

Los habían plantado en el Santuario, todos los demás estaban realizando alguna misión larga e interesante y el patriarca había subido a Starhill. Ellos habían debido reunirse para acordar las guardias protectoras alrededor del Santuario, lo que decidieron hacer con una taza de café.

Era una situación extraordinariamente incómoda, porque Afrodita había tenido una relación romántica con ambos en el pasado… al mismo tiempo. Él no era un hombre serio, no lo había sido jamás; veía el sexo como un placer irrelevante, igual que una buena comida o buena pelea; compartía su tiempo y su cama con libertad y no solía involucrar sentimientos; pero ellos dos… ellos habían sido otra cosa. Inocencia y humildad por una parte, dominio y pasión, por otra. Ambos habían insistido en que podía ser algo serio, y habían sido tan persistentes… lo peor era que habría podido funcionar si no se hubieran enterado de la existencia del otro. En algún momento se habían juntado, habían hablado sobre él y la relación con ambos se había terminado el mismo día.

Por eso Afrodita hundió la nariz en su taza de café y aceptó que le asignaran todas las guardias nocturnas, era una venganza maliciosa, pero pequeña comparada con lo que les había hecho sufrir.

.

.

7 – Cena – Camus x Milo + Saga – 276 palabras

.

Cuando Saga supo que Camus y Milo habían iniciado una relación seria se presentó en el templo del Octavo custodio y le exigió que le invitara a cenar esa noche, dejándole claro que Camus tenía que estar presente también.

Milo se había irritado, luego se había llenado de nervios y al final había acudido con el francés para preguntarle si él sabía o podía imaginar qué podría querer el guardián de géminis. Camus trató de tranquilizarlo, aunque él mismo comenzaba a angustiarse. Saga era una presencia muy dominante en sus vidas y sin importar lo que quisiera decirles, dudaba de que fuese algo bueno. Casi se lo imaginaba negándoles de tajo verse, lo que sería sumamente ridículo.

Prepararon la cena juntos, en un tenso silencio; inconscientemente eligieron un platillo hecho a base de cabra, la carne favorita de Saga, y también eligieron vino griego. El invitado se presentó justo a las ocho, los saludó con amabilidad y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Durante toda la cena nadie dijo nada importante, algún comentario hueco sobre el clima o la comida, poco más.

Después Camus preparó café y estuvieron mirándose las caras por un rato largo antes de que Saga se limpiara la garganta y comenzara a hablar. Al principio los nuevos amantes conservaron la cara un poco baja, avergonzados; después la subieron, sorprendidos; luego se sonrojaron; al final Milo estalló en risas, interrumpiendo el serio monólogo de Saga, increíblemente Camus lo secundó, aquello era más ridículo que lo que había imaginado. Saga había ido para darles una clase de educación sexual, por si no sabían cómo mantenían relaciones dos hombres, ¡era el colmo de la ingenuidad!


	4. 8-9-10

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, yaoi, trío

.

8 – Oro – Mu + Aioros + Shaka – 160 palabras

Si alguien hubiera preguntado por los caballeros más serenos y centrados de los doce, ellos habrían sido buenos candidatos. Eso pensaba Mu mientras jalaba un puñado de cabello y lanzaba una patada. Eran serios, fuertes y maduros… por desgracia también eran tercos y orgullosos en extremo.

Aioros y Shaka habían llegado al primer templo al mismo tiempo y ambos querían lo mismo: un análisis de sus armaduras para saber si necesitaban reparaciones. Mu había estado a punto de salir, aquel día quería bajar al pueblo para comprar provisiones para su próxima misión. Los otros dos también tenían cometidos pendientes, querían salir cuanto antes, querían que Mu antepusiera sus necesidades a las propias. Aquello comenzó una discusión sobre cuál de las tres misiones era más importante y después –inevitablemente– sobre quién era el mejor caballero de oro.

Habían terminado peleando a puño cerrado a la entrada de la primera casa, al lado de las escaleras. Adiós a la fama de serenidad.

.

9 – Galletas – Shion + Death Mask + Aioria – 352 palabras

Aioria y Death Mask se odiaban desde niños. No era un odio demasiado destructivo, aún no habían matado a nadie en sus peleas. Tirarse puñetazos, patadas e insultos parecía un deporte saludable para ellos, entretenido, emocionante y hasta necesario.

Shion no estaba de acuerdo. Consideraba aquellos enfrentamientos como un defecto, una muestra de debilidades y de desintegración. Quería eliminar todo conflicto entre sus huestes y hacerlos un equipo productivo. Así pues citó a Aioria y a Death Mask a su templo con la orden de discutir abiertamente sus problemas y solucionarlos, todo frente a él.

El plan fracasó, desde luego. Los dos santos dorados se dedicaron a comer galletas de la mesa frente a ellos y no dijeron ni una sola palabra. No sirvieron de nada las órdenes directas ni las amenazas de castigo, ninguno de los dos soltó prenda acerca de su odio. Finalmente Shion decidió dejarlos a solas, pero les advirtió que no podrían salir de la habitación hasta haber resuelto sus diferencias.

Después de un par de horas las galletas se habían acabado y ellos estaban demasiado aburridos. Aioria dio el primer paso:

–Entonces, ¿vas a decirme por qué me odias o qué?

Death Mask hizo una seña obscena pero contestó:

–Yo no te odio… no especialmente, al menos, lo mismo que a todos, ¿ya? Sólo que es más divertido molestarte a ti que a ellos.

Se encogió de hombros, Aioria comenzó a molestarse.

–¿Divertido? ¿Es en serio? ¿Divertido? Yo no lo encuentro divertido, siempre tuve que cuidarme la espalda de ti, y tú…

Los gritos comenzaron, luego los golpes. Aquella pelea no duró mil días, pero sí más de una semana. Shion se había mantenido detrás de una cortina, esperando encontrar la razón para toda esa violencia. No la encontró, no había ninguna. Death Mask tenía razón, ambos lo hacían porque era divertido, aunque Aioria se negara a aceptarlo.

Al décimo día Shion interrumpió la pelea y los dejó salir, de allí en adelante se las arregló para darles misiones alternadas que los mantuvieran alejados, era lo único que podía hacer para que no siguieran con aquel deporte.

.

10 – Sábanas – Shura x Mu x Dohko –291 palabras

Shura era un hombre serio, un hombre recto y lleno de dignidad. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado compartiendo la cama, no con un compañero, sino con dos? Esa mañana, cuando despertó desnudo, enredado entre las sábanas y acompañado por ellos fue lo primero que se preguntó.

Presentía que la culpa era del Viejo Maestro, quien lo había invitado a pasar y acompañarlos con una copa cuando lo había visto llegar al santuario luego de una misión. Shura había aceptado con agrado, la posibilidad de convivir con sus compañeros era un alivio luego del pesado viaje. Le pareció percibir una cierta molestia en Mu, pero luego pensó que la había imaginado porque el lemuriano se comportó con amabilidad y simpatía.

En algún punto de la noche se había embriagado, y había visto a Mu de una manera diferente, era tan… bonito. Lo había besado, convencido de que el mismo Mu o el viejo maestro pararían sus actos. Desde luego no lo hicieron, en cambio Mu lo atrajo hacia la recamara y Dohko los siguió y allí había pasado lo que tenía que pasar.

Cuando los otros dos despertaron y vieron su cara de incomodidad se rieron a carcajadas e intercambiaron un beso, luego se levantaron y se vistieron con toda naturalidad. Shura los imitó, pero a medio camino tuvo que preguntar.

–¿Haces esto a menudo, con el viejo maestro?

Mu le sonrió con algo de pena, no sabía si propia o ajena.

–El prácticamente me crió, estoy acostumbrado a sus locuras. No te lo tomes demasiado en serio, sólo es… un poco de diversión.

Pero Shura era un hombre serio y así se tomaba todo, tuvo mucho cuidado de no volver a quedarse a solas con ellos.


	5. 11-12

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, yaoi, trío

.

11 – Negro – Aioria x Milo x Shaka – 200 palabras

Aioria seguía vivamente ofendido por el hecho de que su amante hubiera disfrutado de Aldebarán, en aquella ocasión ambos lo invitaron a unirse y formar un verdadero trío, pero él se había resistido.

Cuando Shaka volvió a mencionar –como de pasada– la idea de invitar a alguien más a compartir el lecho íntimo pensó que era una buena oportunidad para regresarle los cuernos. Sí, lo harían, pero él elegiría a la persona involucrada. El cándido león pensó entonces en su mejor amigo, Milo, que si bien acababa de comenzar una relación con Camus no se negaría a participar en un experimento de esa índole.

No, Milo no se negó, pero Aioria debió explicarle con mejor detalle lo que planeaba hacer con la experiencia porque tan pronto como los tres estuvieron reunidos y desnudos, Milo se prendió de la belleza de Shaka y se centró en él.

Aioria se vio relegado de nuevo, más por su propio rencor que por la falta de invitación de los otros dos; molesto y celoso dejó la habitación hecho una furia, dispuesto a decirle a Camus lo que Milo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. La negra cólera del león lo llevaba a ser muy vengativo.

.

12 – Bufanda – Shura + Aldebarán + Aioros – 253 palabras

Aquella misión había resultado una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Hasta el santuario habían llegado rumores de que en la parte más fría de Rusia se estaba formando una revolución de seres malignos que amenazaban la paz del continente. Atenea había enviado a tres de sus caballeros dorados a investigar y resolverlo. Shura no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no había enviado a Camus, que estaba acostumbrado a aquel horrible frío…

Todo había resultado una falsa alarma. Había un pequeño ejército con el que cualquier aprendiz habría podido terminar, y en menos de un parpadeo la misión había terminado. ¿El problema? Hacía un frío del infierno y tenían que recorrer aquellas heladas tierras para asegurarse de que no hubiera más amenazas. Habían pensado en hacerlo por separado, pero pronto renunciaron a la idea. A pesar de que iban cubiertos por la armadura ésta se estaba congelando, fuera de la ropa de entrenamiento debajo sólo llevaban la capa blanca, que era elegante pero no protegía del frío.

Aunque se movieran a la velocidad de la luz la tarea era lenta, pues tenían que investigar cualquier indicio sospechoso y temían congelarse. Hacia el final del día comenzaron a estornudar. Aldebarán tuvo entonces un gesto francamente inesperado: les rodeó los cuellos a ambos con sus grandes y cálidos brazos, a manera de bufanda. Tuvieron que caminar con perfecta sincronización pero de esa forma pudieron completar el rastreo. Al regresar al Santuario, el brasileño era el único con un resfriado, los otros dos le atendieron durante su enfermedad.


	6. 13

**Advertencias:** Ooc Ligero

 **13 – Cicatriz – Kanon + Saga + Shion**

Shion seguía empecinado en su intento de limar las asperezas en su pequeño ejército personal, quería que la orden dorada fuera lo que había sido antes: la élite del santuario, y no un montón de soldados rebeldes que eran vencidos por santos de menor rango.

En ese momento se preguntaba si sería posible, pues el mayor núcleo de discordia estaba frente a él: eran los gemelos de géminis y estaban discutiendo a gritos. Se echaban en cara los errores pasados, las viejas heridas, las traiciones, el dolor…

Shion esperó, no quería fracasar, a ellos no podía separarlos porque sólo había una armadura de géminis, tendrían que trabajar juntos si querían logar algo; no tenía la más mínima intención de permitir que ninguno de ellos abandonara el santuario, eran demasiado peligrosos para salir al mundo real.

La discusión se prolongó en excusas y reclamos repetitivos. Shion comenzó a cansarse y en un acto totalmente desesperado se sacó la gorguera de encima y después el manto, dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo ante la vista de los otros dos, que lo miraban con alarma y sorpresa.

–Pónganse de acuerdo de una vez. Saga, tú dices que Kanon fue quien despertó el mal en ti. Yo quiero saber, ¿a cuál de los dos debo castigar por ésta cicatriz?

Y señaló la marca roja sobre su cuerpo, la que le había dejado el puño de Saga al atravesarlo. Los gemelos se miraron azorados, ¿iba a castigarlos por asesinato? Y el asesinato del patriarca, nada menos (aunque estuviera con vida junto a ellos en ese mismo momento). Aquello podía significar la muerte… se odiaban, la diosa lo sabía, pero no querían que el otro muriera. Se miraron intensamente, preguntándose si el otro los designaría como culpables y si ellos mismos tendrían el valor para señalar al otro. Al final ambos dieron un paso adelante y hablaron al mismo tiempo:

–Fui yo.

–Fue Saga.

El gemelo mayor se volvió con horror hacia su gemelo, que acababa de entregarlo a la muerte, Kanon se encogió de hombros, disimulando. Shion rompió a reír.

–Es bueno ver que pueden estar de acuerdo en algo. Saga ahora sabes lo que se siente que tu hermano te deje morir. Kanon, has tenido tu momento de venganza, no te concierne castigar más a Saga. No quiero volver a escuchar ninguna palabra de discordia entre ustedes, al menos en público, vuelvan al templo y esperen instrucciones.

De nada sirvió que Kanon le explicara a su hermano que había intuido las intenciones del patriarca, que sabía que no iba a castigar a nadie, Saga estaba demasiado ofendido y herido como para querer escucharlo.


	7. 14-15

**Advertencias:** Ooc Ligero, lime, lenguaje ofensivo

 **14** **–** **Mano – Death Mask x Camus x Afrodita –**

Camus estaba furioso, furioso más allá de toda medida y eso explicaba que hubiera acudido a Afrodita. Para éste la idea de involucrarse en un trío no era novedosa, pero era totalmente sorpresivo que el francés deseara hacerlo y que se lo hubiera propuesto a él, justamente. Él no sabía nada de la interacción de Milo con Shaka y no podía entender porqué su compañero estaba tan furioso, pero lo conocía bien y por eso al que invitó esa noche fue a Death Mask.

Justo como él esperaba, Camus se tensó en cuanto vio al italiano, el desagrado entre ellos era viejo y fuerte. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se quejó, bebieron un poco y luego se sacaron la ropa. Los primeros momentos fueron torpes, el francés trató de acercarse a Afrodita, pero éste de pronto recordó que tenía que traer condones y abandonó la habitación. Death Mask aprovechó para meterle mano, y Camus se ofendió.

–¿Pero por qué te alteras, si de todas formas vamos a terminar fornicando ésta noche?

Eso y la caricia forzada que le siguió fueron suficientes para terminar de encender el temperamento de Camus, estaba furioso y descargó toda aquella ira sobre Death Mask. Mientras tanto Afrodita bebía café en la cocina, apreciaba a su italiano amigo, pero sabía que la cosa iba a terminar así y de ninguna quería ser el golpeado, ese día había Death Mask había sido su cordero de sacrificio.

.

 **15 – Carpeta – Shion x Mu + Aldebarán**

Shion disfrutaba de las visitas de su discípulo, el joven era inteligente y gracioso y le hacía olvidar por un rato sus pesados deberes. Sin embargo últimamente Mu llevaba otras personas a sus reuniones y aquello dejaba de ser relajante.

Aquella noche el elegido era Aldebarán. Que parecía un poco incómodo con aquella cena y se concentraba en la comida y en no manchar la carpeta tejida que servía como mantel. Mu en cambio se mostraba encantado, platicaba sin parar, se reía de sus propias bromas y les hacía a los dos hombres ademanes supuestamente casuales que resultaban coquetos.

Shion se mantenía serio y trataba de analizarlo; tenía la vaga impresión de que su amado discípulo había aprendido las malas artes del caballero de libra y pretendía que compartieran la cama esa noche. Impensable, desde luego, Shion jamás se prestaría para hacer aquello, le sabía a incesto.


	8. 16-17

**Advertencias:** Ninguna esta vez

 **16 – Cristal – Aioria + Kanon + Dohko – 158 palabras**

Los tres eran juerguistas, dos de tres eran solteros, y uno de ellos era un completo libertino. Habían estado tomando y Dohko (el libertino) creía que podrían llegar más allá. En sus tiempos todos los caballeros de un mismo rango solían compartir sus cuerpos, para paliar el deseo por las intocables amazonas y para crear lazos de fraternidad. Sin embargo cuando aprovechó que estaba sentado entre ambos para poner una mano en el muslo de cada uno las reacciones no fueron como esperaba.

Aioria dejó caer la botella, que se rompió en cientos de trozos de cristal al golpear contra el suelo, Kanon saltó hacia un lado, no estaba seguro de si por la intimidante caricia o para librarse de ser salpicado con el vino.

Luego ambos caballeros tomaron como excusa el accidente para comenzar a limpiar el desastre y mantenerse bien alejados del decepcionado caballero de libra que adivinó que aquella noche tendría que pasarla a solas.

.

.

 **17 – Sol – Saga + Afrodita + Death Mask**

En el pasado habían sido inseparables los tres, urdían planes de grandeza, se reían de las desgracias de los débiles, de los dioses y de los enemigos; comían y bebían en exceso, y hablaban a gritos. Ahora no podían hablar, ni siquiera en susurros.

Hasta hacía un momento, Afrodita y Death Mask bromeaban con alegría en las gradas del coliseo, disfrutando del golpe del sol y el aroma a sudor de los soldados que entrenaban abajo. Sin embargo cuando Saga se había sentado junto a ellos cayeron en un silencio pesado, incluso se colocaron en una posición firme y severa.

Ello dos no se arrepentían de nada, sabían que sus decisiones habían sido erradas, pero consideraban que habían recibido su castigo. Ahora su lealtad estaba en el lugar correcto, mas eso no borraba su pasado ni los cambiaba a ellos. Pero Saga sí había cambiado, se había reducido, era una imagen de pena y arrepentimiento, eso les irritaba. Aquel no era su amigo, el gran semidios que lo podía todo, no era su líder, el astuto rey del santuario, no era nada de lo que habían conocido y por eso lo odiaban.

–Yo… lamento lo que les he hecho.

Susurró Saga por fin, pues se les había acercado a ofrecerles una disculpa. Afrodita se incorporó vivamente, Death Mask trató de acallarlo, pero el sueco gritó:

–¡Tú no sabes lo que nos has hecho! ¡Devuélvelo!, ¡devuelve a Arles! Lo extrañamos a él y en cambio eres tú quien está allí.

La multitud los veía, asombrados y críticos y Death Mask tuvo que arrastrarlo lejos de allí; los demás no iban a entender, creerían que aquella aseveración era un deseo de traición, no un lamento de amistad perdida.

Saga por su parte, estaba en shock, toda su vida había luchado por expulsar a Arles, y de pronto se encontraba con el juicio de que aquel era lo único de su persona que tenía valor; que era más querido que él mismo… entró en un ataque de pánico del que no estaba seguro de poder salir.


	9. 18-19

**Advertencias:** Ninguna esta vez

 **18 – Infusión – Shura + Aioros + Shaka**

Shaka lo había citado en el sexto templo, no sabía bien para qué, no lo sabía hasta que entró y se dio cuenta de que Aioros estaba también allí, sentado en el suelo con las piernas recogidas y bebiendo una infusión de menta con anís.

–Siéntate, Shura, no te he invitado aquí para nada que te perjudique.

El español dudó durante un rato muy largo, en el que el rubio hizo hervir el té y sirvió una tercera taza, sólo entonces tomó asiento, serio y mudo, esperando, quizá estaba siendo estúpidamente cándido al esperarlo, pero ¿acaso no parecía que estaba a punto de ser perdonado?

Aioros comenzó a hablar, con voz firme y seria. Sí, Shura era un cándido, el griego no lo estaba perdonando, al contrario, le lanzó todos los reproches que llevaba dentro desde la resurrección y sin levantar la voz ni decir ninguna palabra altisonante le hizo el mayor daño de su vida. Cuando terminó se levantó y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Shura tardó mucho tiempo controlando las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados y esforzándose por disminuir su latido cardiaco, mientras tanto Shaka había preparado una nueva tetera de infusión, ahora de de canela y naranja.

––¿Por qué hiciste esto? –preguntó finalmente Shura, lastimado.

–Creo que es bueno para ti, enfrentarte con tus acciones y aceptar el castigo que viene de ellas. Así podrás dejarla atrás y redimirte – le ofreció una taza llena de aquella bebida. El aroma era tranquilizante y Shura la aceptó, la bebió quemándose la garganta y cuando terminó se sintió mejor.

.

 **19 – Engaño – Milo x Camus + Kanon**

Después de que los dos tuvieran una pésima experiencia con otras personas, Milo y Camus pudieron reconciliarse con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir bien surgió otro imprevisto: Kanon sabía que su hermano había ido a incomodar a la pareja y tenía deseos de hacerlo también, así que con total chulería se metió en el templo que ocupaban aquella madrugada y los despertó con un grito.

Fue sorprendente ver a Milo salir de la cama de un salto, totalmente desnudo, alarmado y medio dormido. Camus en cambio no llegó a ponerse de pie, sólo lanzó una ráfaga de aire helado hacia el invasor antes de abrir los ojos por completo, Kanon a penas y tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado.

Tras aquel violento recibimiento, el antiguo dragón marino decidió que molestarlos no valía la pena, se inventó una excusa cualquiera para engañarlos sobre su presencia allí y salió del lugar tan de prisa como pudo. Aun recordaba las agujas de Milo sobre su cuerpo.


	10. 20-21

**Advertencias:** Ninguna esta vez

 **20 – Dolor – Shaka + Afrodita + Saga**

Shaka se había sentido complacido con lo sucedido entre Shura y Aioros y decidió ejercer su habilidad de mediación con alguien más. Sabía que Saga se encontraba aislado, lejos de su hermano y de sus viejos partidarios, le parecía que Afrodita era el principal problema y que si lograba aplacarlo, Death Mask aceptaría al gemelo con mayor facilidad.

Le comentó su plan a Saga, quien con toda la diplomacia y amabilidad posible le dijo que no creía que algo así funcionara; Afrodita no era como Shura, no iba a comportarse con mesura sólo porque no estuvieran a solas. Pero Shaka estaba confiado y fue persistente en su insistencia. Saga se prestó al experimento para quitárselo de encima, no creía que pudiera funcionar.

El plan era el mismo, juntar a los enemigos en un ambiente calmado para que pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, con él como mediador para calmar los ánimos y evitar la violencia.

Saga llegó primero y bebió una agradable taza de té de cola de caballo; entonces llegó Afrodita, el sueco había tenido mala espina sobre aquella noche desde la invitación y al ver allí a Saga confirmó aquella jugarreta que ya presentía. No dudó ni un instante, lanzó un fiero ataque de espinas, un ataque más bien infantil, dedicado a causar dolor físico, pero que no era apto para derrotar a nadie con cosmos. Saga adivinó el movimiento y se escudó debajo de la mesa, en la que los tallos se clavaron un centímetro en la dura madera. Shaka en cambio jamás había visto tal ataque y no pudo evitarlo, recibió varias decenas de espinas en todo el cuerpo.

Afrodita se dio la vuelta y salió de allí con elegancia, a penas un segundo después de haber entrado. Saga volvió a su taza de té, admirado por la rauda exhibición y Shaka… él estuvo quitándose espinas el resto del día, aguantando la expresión de dolor y de fracaso.

.

 **21 – Espina – Shura + Aioros + Shion**

Lo sucedido con las espinas de Afrodita se supo en todo el santuario en menos de un día. Shion comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo por aquella idílica (y aparentemente imposible) unión que deseaba lograr. Le exigió una detallada explicación a Shaka que le habló de la razón de su intento y también el anterior, el que había tenido éxito.

Así pues, Shion llamó a su presencia a Shura y Aioros para que le explicaran las razones de las rencillas tras ellos. El español vaciló, inseguro de si hablar sería delatar a su compañero; el arquero en cambio no tuvo problemas en declarar:

–Shura me mató, hace trece años, la diosa le concedió el perdón y yo lo acepto como un Santo Dorado, sin embargo no lo perdono y no lo deseo como amigo.

El español sintió al principio una oleada de frío y después un calor abrasante, respiró profundo y se forzó a calmarse, sin embargo no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

–Si me acepta como santo y reconoce mi lugar en la orden eso es suficiente para mí.

Estuvo tentado a agregar 'Yo tampoco lo quiero como amigo', pero habría sido una mentira y un insulto innecesario. Shion los despidió con un gesto, dándose cuenta de pronto que se había portado exactamente igual que Shaka, pero no iba a ser tan tonto como para citar a Afrodita también, no quería terminar lleno de espinas.


	11. 22-23

**Advertencias: lime**

 **22 – Hierba – Dohko + Death Mask x Mu**

Death Mask era la nueva víctima, pero él lo sabía y estaba conforme. Había escuchado las habladurías sobre el viejo maestro, lo verde que podía resultar y también lo experto, Afrodita le había dado la recomendación de ir tras él. Que Mu viniera en el paquete era un plus bastante agradable, así que él había comenzado a rondar al joven lemuriano esperando que el viejo pervertido apareciera.

Finalmente pasó una noche que Death Mask y Mu tomaban un poco de vino sentados sobre la hierba que había en las faldas de la primera casa. Dohko llegó como si unírseles fuera lo más natural del mundo y así también lo recibieron ellos. El italiano les rellenaba las copas a cada oportunidad, sin saber bien cómo precipitar la situación que deseaba.

Dohko miraba de uno a otro tentando el terreno, Mu se había quedado silencioso y fruncía los labios; debía haber sabido que el italiano se le había acercado sólo por eso, él había pensado… se mordió los labios, molesto por su propios deseos inconfesables y se le fue encima, en un beso arrebatador, empeñando toda la técnica y maestría que había aprendido. Death Mask se sintió alucinado y se abrazó a él con fuerza. El chino por su parte les lanzó una pulla aullante mientras aplaudía, sin embargo su buen humor se evaporó cuando –al tratar de acercarse– Mu le lanzó una mirada amenazante y seria.

–Este es solamente mío, no quiero que lo toques.

Dohko frunció el seño un momento, ya estaba saboreando al italiano… sin embargo decidió dejarlo para después, jamás había visto a Mu así de posesivo e interesado. Se encogió de hombros y llevándose lo que quedaba de la botella se despidió con un gesto.

Death Mask nunca llegó a estar con el viejo, pero Mu le bastaba, le dio una revolución a todo su mundo.

 **23 – Señal – Aioria + Camus + Aldebarán**

Que aburrido día, eso pensaban los tres mientras recorrían aquella tierra buscando señales del enemigo. Aldebarán había intentado lanzar una broma o dos antes de que el frío entre sus dos compañeros lo hiciera callarse. Camus estaba furioso porque Aioria había tentado a Milo y Aioria estaba resentido porque hubiera tomado el asunto tan mal cuando él le había confesado aquello que el escorpión había querido mantener oculto.

Así pues recorrían el terreno por separado, sólo cuidando de mantenerse a la vista de los otros e iban en un abrumador silencio. Aldebarán no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse de que lo hubieran dejado en medio de aquella comitiva y no despegaba los ojos del suelo.

Sin embargo los tres iban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de ninguna de las obvias señales del terreno y el ataque les cayó por sorpresa. En medio de la refriega aprovecharon para sacar toda la agresividad contenida y el viaje de regreso fue menos tenso, pero igual de aburrido.


	12. 24-25-26

**Advertencias: lime**

 **24 – Jardín – Milo x Afrodita, Afrodita x Shaka – 257 palabras**

Milo estaba sumamente incómodo, enfrentarse a su viejo amante frente a Shaka, que al parecer no había aprendido la lección acerca de no proponerse como mediador. Además no tenía ningún problema especial con Afrodita, hasta donde él sabía.

Afrodita estaba recostado en el jardín, en una posición ligeramente comprometida, disfrutando de la indecisión del escorpión y de la obvia reprobación de Shaka. El único problema que tenía con Milo era que seguía deseándolo, pero éste se mostraba reticente a ceder, nada demasiado importante, no era la primera que lo rechazaban y sabía que tampoco sería la última. Él podía ser libertino y aventurero, pero sabía que para algunas personas había cosas más importantes que la belleza física; había preparado todo aquel escenario por curiosidad, para ver si los lazos de Milo con Camus podían evitarle caer en la tentación. Shaka había sido una mera herramienta, para tener un lugar neutral y solitario dónde encontrarse.

El guardián de Virgo no tardó en darse cuenta de ello al ver cómo actuaba, se molestó, se sintió burlado y al mismo tiempo, excitado contra su voluntad. La imagen de Afrodita era voluptuosa, atrayente…

–Yo me voy de aquí.

Milo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para pronunciar esas palabras y forzarse a darse la vuelta, prácticamente salió corriendo. Afrodita se sentó sobre el pasto, un tanto decepcionado, sin embargo no llegó a incorporarse del todo, pues Shaka lo tacleó contra el piso, encimando su cuerpo al suyo.

Afrodita suspiró, eso no era lo que estaba buscando, pero sería una experiencia agradable.

.

 **25 – Escuela – Milo + Dohko + Saga – 167 palabras**

Los habían elegido a ellos para aquel proyecto, Milo entendía que Dohko y Saga harían buenos maestros y tendrían mucho que enseñar en la improvisada escuela de aprendices (niños entre tres y cuatro años), pero ¿él que hacía allí? No tenía experiencia en aquellos menesteres, jamás había tenido discípulos, odiaba a los niños y no tenía ningún conocimiento especial que trasmitir.

Dohko actuaba con perfecta madurez, un poco como el anciano protector que había sido hasta hacía poco. Saga se mostraba serio y exigente, obligaba a los niños a superarse a sí mismos, a trabajar. Pero él… Milo se había mantenido un poco apartado, sin saber bien qué hacer. Con los días comenzó a aprender, los otros dos tenían muchos conocimientos de cosas que él ignoraba, así que se sentaba junto a los niños (ya no los odiaba tanto) y escuchaba la lección con ellos.

No hacía un buen papel allí, pero Saga y Dohko nunca dijeron nada, se sentían alagados de tener un discípulo tan avanzado.

.

 **26 – Relajante – Shion x Mu + Aioria – 203 palabras**

Recostados en los finos muebles del palacio principal, maestro y discípulo compartían una relajante conversación. A Shion le complacía que Mu se mostrara tan tranquilo y tan ameno, sin malas intenciones ni locuras; se lamentaba de que Dohko hubiera sido tan mala influencia para él, a quien recordaba como un niño amoroso y amable.

En eso pensaba el patriarca cuando una nueva persona se presentó en el templo. Aioria tenía cara de desconcierto, no había esperado encontrar una escena tan íntima…

–Patriarca, ¿deseaba usted verme?

Shion frunció el seño y luego miró a Mu, quien ya se levantaba, él le había dicho al griego que su maestro deseaba verlo aquella noche, una total mentira.

–Ven, Aioria, siéntate con nosotros, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Mientras hablaba lo empujó a un sillón, y antes de oír su respuesta le puso una copa de vino en las manos. El León sintió el sudor frío correr por su espalda, ¿qué estaba sucediendo allí?, todo parecía una trampa muy bien preparada donde la víctima era él.

Shion por su parte suspiró con hastío, no importaba el sacrificio que Mu le ofreciera, él no iba a tomar parte en aquello, sin embargo ya podía despedirse de su amena tarde.


	13. 27-30

**Advertencias: lime**

 **27 – Fe – Kanon + Camus + Aioros**

Aquella intervención estaba resultando… un asco. Kanon había pedido licencia para abandonar el Santuario una temporada y la respuesta de Shion había sido enviarle a esos dos a hablar con él. Aioros comenzó (presumiblemente) con un discurso pre-ensayado acerca de la fe y la diosa, del deber y lo bello del mundo. Kanon lo miró sin escuchar, pensando en el mar y el sabor de los peces. Cuando terminó hubo un rato largo de silencio.

–¿Tú no vas a decir nada? –le preguntó a Camus, volviendo a concentrarse en el momento.

–Sólo que eres un malagradecido. Si alguien te salva la vida, tu existencia les pertenece, tienes que obedecer a Atenea, no puedes ser el único de los doce que vaya a salir de aquí y ser libre.

Los dos griegos se sorprendieron vivamente, aquello era un reclamo para ellos, pero también hacia la diosa. Camus lo había insinuado muy claramente, allí eran esclavos, allí obedecían hasta morir.

Desde luego a Kanon le negaron la licencia.

.

 **28 – Gula – Aldebarán + Death Mask + Shura**

Habían bajado al pueblo, no tenían permiso de ir más allá de Rodorio pero el pueblo podía ser un lugar divertido con la compañía correcta.

Agarraban con gula los deliciosos bocadillos y bebían cerveza a grandes sorbos, convencidos de poder terminar con el barril que les habían acercado.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar del tema que tenían en común, sus compañeros. Intercambiaron experiencias inocentes al principio, sobre amistad y camaradería. Pero luego las cervezas les hicieron efecto y comenzaron a hablar de cosas íntimas. Aldebarán no gozaba de discutir el tema, pero reía a carcajadas de la cara llena de asombro y escándalo de Shura, el español era demasiado anticuado; había caído un par de veces ante la tentación de sus compañeros, pero prefería no aceptar aquello y tomarlo como un error que dejar en el pasado.

Death Mask, en cambio, estaba disfrutando de poder presumir sus conquistas, se presentía como el más experto de los tres y les contaba todo con detalles íntimos y explícitos. Estaba disfrutando de las carcajadas de Aldebarán y del sonrojo del español. Hasta que cometió un error: mencionó a Afrodita.

Aldebarán dejó de reír de inmediato, Afrodita había sido pareja suya en el pasado. Shura se recuperó de la timidez, comprendiendo la seriedad de la situación. Death Mask estaba demasiado ebrio como para apreciar aquellos cambios, siguió hablando, contando cosas extremadamente íntimas y ardorosas. Cayó inconsciente debido a un golpe del brasileño.

–Deberíamos volver al Santuario.

Dijo Shura poniéndose de pie, el gigante lo siguió. Dejaron a Death Mask allí, tirado sobre la mesa. Cuando despertó no estaba seguro de qué le había pasado, posiblemente había sido tanta cerveza.

.

 **29 – Juego – Mu + Shion x Dohko**

Mu había tentado a su maestro de todas las formas que le parecían posibles. Había intentado la inocencia y la franca invitación, la desnudez y el erotismo, incluso lo había tentado atrayendo a otros compañeros a su alcance. No había servido de nada.

Dohko solía burlarse de sus intentos, nadie conocía al patriarca como él y le aseguraba que Shion no tenía cabeza para esas cosas, que el único juego que le interesaba era el de la política. El lemuriano vivía entregado al Santuario y sus propósitos. Se reía al decirlo, pero Mu notaba una cierta tristeza. Había aprendido la sensualidad de Dohko, pero también había heredado la inteligencia de su maestro y trazó un último plan, en el que lo arriesgaba todo.

Juntó a los dos viejos amigos, que a penas y habían tenido tiempo a solas desde la resurrección. Vio la cara de su maestro deformarse en una mueca de añoranza y la de Dohko llenarse de ternura, sin embargo ambos disimularon un instante después. Mu los embriagó rápidamente y pronto ambos se sintieron compelidos al ambiente romántico que había creado. Se miraron largamente y finalmente compartieron un beso.

Sin embargo el plan fue un fracaso, porque cuando él quiso sumarse a la interacción los dos antiguos caballeros se rieron, lo apartaron; le agradecieron por haber facilitado aquel encuentro y luego se fueron, compartirían la noche entre ellos, sin él.

.

 **30 – Adicción – Death Mask x Afrodita x Aldebarán**

Afrodita no sabía de quién había sido aquella idea, en ese momento podría jurar que no había sido suya, que de hecho él no estaba de acuerdo con nada de aquello, ni lo había estado en ningún momento. Jadeó de dolor y enterró las uñas en los hombros que lo sostenían, los de Death Mask.

En realidad había sido idea del italiano, pero lo había sugerido como una mera broma, una crítica burlona hacia su 'notable experiencia', como decía siempre Afrodita. Death Mask le había dicho que jamás había experimentado la penetración doble, y le había retado a hacerlo con el santo que los acompañaba ese día. Probablemente no habría habido ningún problema con cualquier otro, pero Aldebarán era demasiado grande, él por sí mismo ya habría resultado suficiente para Afrodita, cuyo interior estaba ocupado por el miembro del italiano.

De poco sirvió la gran cantidad de lubricante y de trabajo oral previo, aquello sencillamente no cabía. Fastidiado, Afrodita se echó hacia atrás, arrancando de su intimidad a Death Mask y con energía y frustración lo obligó a darse la vuelta. El italiano ya se había reído lo suficiente por su incomodidad previa y aceptó el cambio de posiciones sin demasiadas quejas.

Afrodita lo penetró con un movimiento fluido, al que ambos estaban acostumbrados y entonces Aldebarán lo penetró a él. Para el sueco aquella grandeza fue una experiencia extraordinaria, estar atrapado entre aquellos hombres que se movían con total descontrol fue un paraíso del que se supo adicto, ¡Aquello tenía que repetirse!


End file.
